


Baby -Sing

by PhoenixSideros



Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Bensnavi Month 2020, Canciones, Fluff and Humor, Karaoke, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSideros/pseuds/PhoenixSideros
Summary: Revelación de talentos ocultos en una sesión de karaoke.
Relationships: Benny/Usnavi (In the Heights)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: bensnavi month 2020





	Baby -Sing

Fueron las chicas quienes los llevaron. Nina y Vanessa encontraron un bar con karaoke, y los arrastraron, a pesar de las protestas de Usnavi, quien aseguraba que no cantaba para nada.

\- Navi – se burló Benny -, eres como una princesa Disney, cantando mientras barres la Bodega, y pajaritos de caricatura llegan a ayudarte con la limpieza.

Llegaron temprano y había poca gente. Para romper el hielo, Vanessa se ofreció voluntaria para subir primero a la pequeña tarima que servía de escenario, y cantó esa de Shakira con todo y el “Auuu.” Despues de eso, no podían dejarla morir sola, así que Usnavi fue el siguiente. Y a pesar de lo que Benny había dicho, en realidad no esperaba que cantara una canción de Disney.

\- Yo solo sé decir de nada. De-na-da – hasta se dio el lujo de improvisar un poco al final, ganándose aplausos.

\- ¿Cómo es que te la sabes? – le preguntó Benny cuando volvió a sentarse a su lado.

\- Me la sé y basta – dijo Usnavi, mientras Nina y Vanessa elegían que cantar juntas -. Además, la canta La Roca. No puedes criticar a La Roca.

Benny se rió, y miró a Usnavi como si fuera la cosa más tierna que hubiera visto en la vida. El joven dominicano sintió como se le iban subiendo los colores a la cara. Benny no solía mirarlo así. ¿O sí?

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Usnavi, extrañado por la mirada. Aunque esa no era la palabra exacta. Era más bien como una sensación de expectativa en el estómago. Pero no había motivos, a menos que se le estuviera escapando algo.

Las chicas terminaron de recordar su infancia cantando “Wannabe” entre carcajadas, y le tendieron el micrófono a Benny. Este, se paró con toda dignidad junto a la máquina de karaoke.

\- Eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad. No puedo quitarte los ojos de encima. Eres como tocar el cielo. Tengo tantas ganas de abrazarte – comenzó en un excelente barítono.

Usnavi, sin dar crédito, volteó hacia Vanessa y articuló con los labios “¿Sabías que Benny cantaba así?” y ella, con los ojos muy abiertos, respondió “Nooooo.”

Conforme avanzaba la canción, Benny demostró que su voz no solo era buena, también potente. Atrajo la atención de las otras dos o tres personas en el local, y Usnavi echó un vistazo rápido a la puerta, esperando que entrara una multitud. Cuando volteó de regreso a Benny, vio que se que había acercado hacia él, y su voz volvió a bajar para convertir el verso en una caricia auditiva.

\- Pero si te sientes como me siento, entonces déjame saber que es real. Eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad. No puedo quitarte los ojos de encima.

Usnavi se le quedó mirando fijamente a Benny a los ojos, como hipnotizado. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando le tomó la mano y lo guió suavemente a la tarima. Se dejó conducir sin oponer resistencia.

\- Te amo, baby – la voz de Benny volvió a subir y sorprendió a Usnavi lo suficiente para que saliera de su ensueño. Abrió la boca para preguntar qué estaba sucediendo, pero Benny lo rodeó de la cintura con el brazo, y lo atrajo hacia su pecho.

\- Déjame amarte, baby – Benny convirtió de nuevo su voz en un susurro seductor, y acercó su cara a la de Usnavi -. Déjame amarte.

Usnavi, con la boca entreabierta, asintió despacio. Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Benny antes de cerrar la distancia, y besarlo en los labios.

Nina y Vanessa chocaron los cinco en lo alto.


End file.
